


cause it's you

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Ew, M/M, break ups, it's all my fault, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil's boyfriend has been acting off.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, One Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	cause it's you

Virgil reached out for Roman's hand, wary of the way that child was staring at him. Children could be malicious, too! Roman's hand evaded his grip, and he floundered, directing his attention to Roman. He was holding onto pole with one hand, phone grasped in the other. He shifted closer to Roman, trying to figure out if he could link their arms together. The train lurched, and he stumbled. Roman didn't look up. The child snickered. Logan wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulder, pulling him close.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." He mumbled, cheeks flushing. The train lurched again, and he was thrown against Logan even closer. His fingers grasped at Logan's hoodie, fisting the material in his hands. They stood in silence, and at the next stop, they all got off. Virgil moved to walk next to Roman, but the other didn't acknowledge him, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Virgil gulped as they approached the exit, why was it so crowded? Logan was at his side in an instant, arm brushing against his. 

"Thanks." Logan shook his head, griping his wrist as they pushed through the crowd. They emerged victorious, crossing the street. Logan ushered them all inside his brother's coffee shop. 

"The usual?" He asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, I'm good, I don't want anything." Roman was staring at his phone again. Logan went up to order and talk to his brother. 

"Hey, Roman?" 

"Hmm?"

"Are, are you mad at me? I - did I do something?" Roman placed his phone on the table. Expression guarded, closed off. He sighed before shaking his head. 

"I... Virgil, we need to break up. It's just, we're not a good fit, you know? I wanna travel, see the world, do crazy things - you don't even like going on the bus!"

"Is this about the party? I'm sorry, Roman, I promise, I'll come to any party you want, I -" 

"No, it's not about that. But that's just another example, Virge, we're just not compatible. We aren't headed in the same direction, it's just, you don't know what you want."

"What?"

"Like, I know I want to get married. I want to meet new people, talk to strangers! I wanna fall in love again and again and again - you don't want that. You can't keep living in the moment forever! It's - you need to plan your future, you know, things can't always be as simple as deciding what's for dinner!" 

Virgil didn't know what to say. He really didn't. Roman took his silence as an urge to continue, barging on. "It's like, I know we could try again, meet in the middle, but I don't want to put in all these years for a future that's so uncertain. It's not your fault, I get that for you today has it's own problems and challenges, and I get that, but you also just put off thinking about the future. You don't have a job, and that's something that on you. There are things that _you_ need to do and focus on, and it just scares me. We're just not right for each other." 

"You're leaving me because I don't have a job?" 

"Virge, no, just - no! I told you why, and that's it. I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Roman tapped the table. Virgil looked at the register. Logan glanced at him, eyes wide and bright. He looked away. Roman got up. "Bye, Virgil."

Virgil stared at the menu.

* * *

L im so fucking useless

i cant believe he put up with me for so long

i cant

he was right, i dont have anything together

goddamnit this is all my fault 

_Virgil, that's bullshit_

_You are smart and capable of so many things_

_Roman doesn't know shit_

you're just saying that 

_Why would I just say that?_

_Virgil, I mean it when I say that_

_Roman's a fool to not love you_

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
